


Welcome Home

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Alive, Fox Holes, M/M, They are in loooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Skip and Malarkey survive a shelling in Bastone. Queue soft boys in a fox hole.
Relationships: Donald Malarkey/Skip Muck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> “Can you do a Skip x Malarkey, and Skip somehow survived, like maybe he wasn't in the fox hole or something. Just have Malarkey swamp him with affection and they be all cute, maybe? They just need love. Thanks!“

Trees were exploding around Malarkey as he ran towards his foxhole. He could hear the yells of the other men as they all ducked for cover. Malarkey could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he ran further. 

There was a blast near him sending him falling to his left. He felt hands on his lapels and a tug as he was pulled into a fox hole. 

“What, taking the scenic view?” Malarkey heard in his ear. He was pressed flush against a surprisingly warm chest. He looked up and saw the smile of his best friend, Skip Muck. 

“Yeah, thought I’d take in the sites before I came home.” Malarkey snarked back. If his face wasn’t so red from the cold, Skip would definitely have seen his blush. 

Skip opened his mouth to respond when another shell landed near them. Skip wrapped his arms around Malarkey tighter, rolling them over so Malarkey was hidden underneath him. 

Malarkey stared up at Skip, breathless from both the shelling and the new position. Malarkey brought up his shaking hands to cup Skip’s scruffy face. 

Both men just stared at each other until the shelling stopped, breathing in sync, until the both started shaking in laughter. 

Skip leaned down and brushed his lips to Malarkey’s with a smile. 

“Welcome home.” He whispered before he slid to his side, pulling Malarkey in close to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
